Short Skirt and a Long Jacket
by verfens
Summary: Elias is engaged to international model, Rue, and is photographer who just replaces a woman in terms of a relationship. Even so, he should be happy. That much was true, until the day he meets an albino chick named Gabrielle Beilschmidt. (Nyotalia PruHun)


Short Skirt and a Long Jacket

Summary: Elias is engaged to international model, Rue, and is photographer who just replaces a woman. Even so, he should be happy. That much was true, until the day he meets an albino chick called Gabrielle Beilschmidt. (Nyotalia PruHun)

XXXXX

"Oh my goodness almighty- I'm not wearing that." A high voice tittered, looking at the rather revealing attire her client wanted her in. Her nose turned upwards, and she harrumphed in disdain at the very thought of wearing the hot pink dress with the hole in the breast area. The Look (tm) actually made her look very snooty. "Get some cheap whore if you wish to get off on a woman's body, but I am a lady of character, and I certainly do not wear items such as _those._" Gathering her (unnecessary) skirts up in tight tiny fists, she stood, and stomped off, her heels clacking.

"Is she always like this?" The client looked absolutely bewildered.

"Always." Elias snorted, and gathered up his things, and the remainder of hers. "I know you would think otherwise, as she used to model lingerie, but she's convinced that she's above anything more revealing than a nun's dress." He slung the bag over his shoulder. "So, what are you going to do about it?"

The man across from him sighed, and got out his phone. "Call out an old friend. She doesn't model anymore, as she felt like the whole industry was, in her words, "a motherfuckin' crazy job, with people loving on sick women's bodies." But, she owes me a favor." He rubbed his temples as a different harsh accent crashed against his ears.

Elias shrugged, and walked out of the room, calling out after his fiancé. He found her in the dressing room, collecting her belongings and make up. While he agreed with the statement the man made about the industry, as Rue's near obsession with her weight proved it enough for him, he personally thought this was a chick with the ugliest sounding voice ever. He'd assume she was going to be some cheap whore, like Rue had suggested, but as Rue cleared out her room, the door slammed open.

"Oi, get the fuck out of _my_ room." And he was proven wrong, just like that. Elias' mouth dropped open.

Long slender legs hugged by ivory boots, pale skin tauntingly covered by a blue skirt, leading up to a white shirt that hugged her petite form perfectly, with a jacket that came down past her waist. Her body was a fine palette, but it was her eyes, glittering blue and red gems, that caught his attention. Pearly white teeth shone as she grinned, almost as though she was a predator gaining on her prey. Her lips moved, but Elias didn't hear a word- until she practically appeared in front of him.

"Pretty boy, wakey wakey, I wanna get my shit in here. If I have to deal with this shit again, I will have a private room. And someone, please, get me a fucking smoke, ja?" She stomped, and the mirage was broken.

"Holy fuck, you have a terrible voice." She paused, and swirled around again- Hair as white as snow whipped around her, now that he noticed it.

"Who the fuck said you could be the judge?" She scoffed. "I don't have to listen to you. Rue, get your toy out."

Rue, as the women came over to her and Elias followed her by turning around, was fuming, face bright red. "Elias is my _fiancé._" She hissed, her deep purple eyes slits.

"Like Valerie was." The woman teased, a hand going to her hip, and Elias closed his eyes as he prepared for the storm tonight. Whoever this woman was, she knew Rue well- and that was going to cost him later. He was in for the haranguing of a lifetime as she railed upon this mysterious chick.

"Gabrielle Beilschmidt, you are being such a /child/!" Rue snapped, uncannily like a harpy. Not that Elias would ever comment on her shortness. At least he knew her name now. Gabrielle stuck her tongue out.

"I'm all legal now, mommy." She teased again, winking at her, while using the most babying voice she could. "Can't tell me what to do anymore." Rue looked even more livid, and her brow was furrowed into hard lines, hands shaking in their tiny fists. "Now get out." She waved again, before shoving them out. Rue, in her unwieldy heels, tripped and fell with a short yelp. Elias caught her, but their things went everywhere.

XXXXX

"You pack too much." He blurted out again, as he picked their things up. "Why on earth do you pack so much? They have make-up /here/, just for you, even." Rue just gave another huff, and pushed her hair back behind her ear, not answering him. "I mean, really. Why? It's such a hassle to clean up."

"If it must be known, it's because I have very delicate skin." She bit out. "I only use the finest products available. That means expensive. I bring my own because I don't want to bother them with buying such frivolities only for me."

"But they're hiring you, for god's sake. You could ask for them to gold plate your shit and they would probably do it. I'm 99% sure." He joked, but that only earned him another glare. Elias coughed, and rubbed the nape of his neck. "A-Anyways, who was that chick? How do you know each other?"

"She's called Gabrielle, and really, she's no more than a petty nuisance. Don't trouble yourself by even thinking about her." Rue scoffed, putting her things into her bag once more as she stood. "There. That's everything. Let's be off then." She strode off, her nose so high in the air she was practically gliding on haughtiness. Elias rolled his head back as she did so. That wasn't an answer- even if she was annoying and bitchy, she was still gorgeous, and he had the urge in his bone to shoot a photo of her, to capture that image into a piece of paper, make her slender form art.

"I'll catch up- I gotta get my camera stand." He lied, heading back into the shoot, to see Gabrielle wading in the pool, looking very wet. He could see why Rue had turned the shoot down- it showed her every curve and nuance, as they took the shot of her holding their refreshing product. It was like there was a complete transformation in her. She was still, eyes glittering for the camera, looking positively fierce, but still very feminine. Where was the fire that had shoved them right out the door, giving them a mental finger the whole time?

It was only once the man called for her to say she was done the spell was gone. She collapsed into the pool, groaning. "Damn, that took too long! I was getting twitchy!" She swam for a minute, before she went to the shallow end, and got out, the dress glued to her. "What's this toy doing here?" She asked, coming over to him with interest. "Rue being difficult?" Her tone was suddenly a bit more sympathetic. "Sorry, mentioning Valerie was unacceptable, but it was a bit of an issue, as she treated her like shit, and I like Valerie, I like her a lot. She didn't deserve being thrown under the bus. And what's your name, handsome?" She purred at the end, giving him a good look over.

"U-uh…." She was very…..sexual, leaning against a wall like that, her very slender legs calling his name, wet long hair framing her petite body. "Elias. You can call me Eli." He stuttered out the end as she raised an eyebrow at the very interesting name.

"Sounds like a man she'd date." Gabrielle rolled her eyes. "Call me Gabe." She flashed a smile at him, before winking, handing him a business card. "I act small time. Not much need for an albino actress, so I model some. Call me, when she bores you." With her head in the air with a bit of superiority, she put her long jacket over her very succulent ass-covered only by a small skirt- and sashayed off.

Elias was swooning. Looks like he had quite a few phone calls to make, and a little bit of character changing, with her attitude. But he had to say, at least he was used to sassy bossy girls.


End file.
